the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny McShlong
Johnny McShlong is a major character who appears in: The Swords of the King, The Dragon's Den, and The Defenders. McShlong is the beloved mascot of the party, whom everyone respects and aspires to be like. Appearance He sports a hotdog hat, and, after a fight with the Mario Party, he gained a large scar on his face. Synopsis History Johnny McShlong was raised with his sister, Jenny McShlong, by Granny McShlong, because his father, Dennis McShlong, went to space, never to return to Endaria. As the oldest child of the McShlong bloodline, he inherited the ownership of McShlong hotdogs business. The Swords of the King - Chapter 1: Dragon's Den McShlong really starts off the adventure by pitching his idea for a new Hot Dog to the dragons in the dragon's den. The dragons were so impressed they got Levi Roots to hit the party behind the head, knocking them out, so that they could imprison them and steal the idea for themselves. Though he escaped the chains with Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler, McShlong made a very poor attempt at freeing the rest of the team, but, with perseverance, they escaped. The Swords of the King - Chapter 2: Assassination of Bloseph Blalin When they received a quest, from Darwick Wavis, to assassinate Bloseph Blalin, and regain Galataric and put it under Nazi power, McShlong properly proved his worth to the team, by supporting the team in many great offensive blows. After the fight, Johnny was granted the ownership of the great sword, meatstick. The Dragon's Den After McShlong had lost his formula for a specialised hot dog to the dragon's den, he went to his grandmother, Granny McShlong, and informed her about the situation. She gave him a whip and told him to go over there and get it back. Inspired with new vigor, McShlong raided the dragon's den looking for the leader, Peter Jones, who was at the very top of the building. He battled Jones, valiantly, for the hot dog formula. Victorious, McShlong went back to Granny McShlong's house to return the whip. The Swords of the King - Chapter 4: Norman After the Jekyll and Hyde quest, the group wanted to host a party in their new abode, so McShlong participated in the party held at Poe Dameron's house. He had a joyous time investigating the house, until a boy with black hair introduced Disco Norm, Johnny's grandfather. After Norm told stories of his older days, and Rhakim Khan appeared, McShlong prepared for the morning the night before, but got into a drinking competition with the Outsider, which resulted in Johnny dying after taking one shot. He was revived by the party recalling a Revenge of the Sith quote. He, along side, Tyrantass and the Outsider were late onto the boat ride to Tarando. After speedily charging their way to their destination, Tonald Drump gave them an option to resurrect Mexican Batman or Poe Dameron, in exchange for the bat mobile and PoeDameron's jacket or the boy with black hair's life. The group ultimately chose to resurrect Mexican Batman with the boy with black hair's life, but they were double crossed and Poe Dameron was resurrected instead. Johnny assisted Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler in his group ult against Tonald Drump, thus quenching his much needed revenge. Powers & Abilities Commit Wank Johnny can commit wank. Gallery JohnnyMcShlong2ER.png|Johnny McShlong (2nd edition render) JohnnyMcShlongSilhouette.png|Silhouette of Johnny McShlong CoverArt.JPG|Johnny McShlong as he appears in The Dragon's Den JohnnyMcShlong.png|Johnny McShlong as he appears in The Dragon's Den AttackRight3.png|Johnny McShlong as he appears in The Dragon's Den Johnny McShlong.png|Johnny McShlong in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster TSOTK.jpg|Johnny McShlong in the swords of the King poster JM1.png|Unused Johnny McShlong sprite from a scrapped the Swords of the King game JM2.png|Unused Johnny McShlong sprite from a scrapped the Swords of the King game JM3.png|Unused Johnny McShlong sprite from a scrapped the Swords of the King game Skiddadle_DrinkingBuddies.jpg|Johnny McShlong, Greyhound, and The Outsider Sketch (Skiddadle) Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:The Swords of the King Category:The Defenders Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:The Dragon's Den Game